The present invention relates generally to chewing gum. More specifically, the present invention relates to improved formulations for chewing gum and bases.
Chewing gum generally consists of a water insoluble gum base and a water soluble portion along with flavors. The water soluble portion with flavors dissipates during chewing and the gum base is retained in the mouth throughout the chew.
The insoluble gum base generally comprises elastomers, resins, fats and oils, softeners, and inorganic fillers. Elastomers can include synthetic isoprene copolymers, styrene-butadiene copolymers, polyvinylacetate, polyisoprene, polyethylene, vinylacetate-vinyl laurate copolymers, and combinations thereof. Natural elastomers that can be used include natural rubber.
The gum base can include elastomer plasticizers. Such elastomer plasticizers can include natural rosin esters, as well as other elastomer plasticizers. Additionally, the gum base can include fillers/texturizers and softeners/emulsifiers. Softeners are added to the chewing gum in order to optimize the chewability and mouth feel of the gum. Softeners/emulsifiers that are typically used include tallow, hydrogenated tallow, hydrogenated and partially hydrogenated vegetable oils, cocoa butter, lecithin, and other components.
In addition to a water insoluble gum base portion, a typical chewing gum composition includes a water soluble portion of one or more flavoring agents. The water soluble portion can include bulk sweeteners, high intensity sweeteners, flavoring agents, softeners, emulsifiers, colors, acidulants, fillers, antioxidants, and other components that provide desirable attributes.
As noted above, it is known to use lecithin in chewing gum. The lecithin functions as the emulsifier/softener. In order to add lecithin to other chewing gum ingredients, lecithin is typically dispersed in soy bean oil or a vegetable oil containing soy bean oil. For example, it is known to use a lecithin blend that contains 63% lecithin and 37% soy bean oil.
Although lecithin can be dispersed in soy bean oil, unfortunately, soy bean oil has a very undesirable odor. Additionally, in chewing gum, soy bean oil can create off flavor notes.
However, if lecithin is not sufficiently dispersed, manufacturing problems can be encountered when lecithin and a liquid carrier is added to other chewing gum ingredients. For example, if one attempted to use a 95% particulate form of the lecithin without the appropriate liquid carrier, the lecithin will not disperse evenly when mixed into the gum. This will make it difficult, if at all possible, to manufacture a quality chewing gum. But, if lecithin is used alone, it will not disperse in the gum mixture very well and will start to clump.
The use and addition of lecithin in chewing gum has been described in a number of patents including U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,041,293; 5,145,708; 4,904,482; 5,135,761; 2,193,873; 4,752,485; 4,604,288; as well as PCT 89/000847; EP 0 380 066; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/292,794 filed Aug. 18, 1994.